custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ventra
Ventra is a member of the mutant Protodite race referred to as Protodilians, one of Makuta Verahk's apprentices, and a member of the Legion of Shadows. Biography Early Life Nothing is known about Ventra's life prior to joining the Brotherhood of Makuta as Makuta Verahk's apprentice other than she was originally a Protodite, who was mutated by Energized Protodermis alongside several others of her kind by unknown beings who wished to use her to kill members of the Makuta species. These mutant Protodites were later referred to as Protodilians. Later, Ventra witnessed Verahk create a female clone of Toa Hydros, named Pyra. Whilst Verahk taught her to use her powers, Ventra was ordered to train Pyra in combat. She did so ruthlessly, resulting in Pyra developing a hate/fear relationship with her. After Verahk placed the Toa in stasis, he had Ventra hone her senses to a special energy marked on Pyra as a way of keeping track of her should she ever escape. Karda Nui More recently, by Verahk's orders, Ventra secretly followed Makuta Orriki and Frezako from Destral to the Core of the Universe. After arriving, she observed the activities of the Toa Nuva and their struggles against the Brotherhood of Makuta, relaying all major events to Verahk via telepathy. She later made her way to her master's base to report the coming arrival of several members of Krataka's team. Verahk then ordered her and Frezako to prepare to do battle. Once Zogorak and the others arrived, Ventra, using her invisibility, struck Proto-Beast and Toa Skydrax down before being asked to reveal herself by Verahk, show their enemies her true nature. She then squared off against Proto-Beast, igniting a battle between the two Protodites. Eventually, the pair stopped fighting and watched as Verahk transformed into a massive vortex of shadow, and started absorbing his allies, which included Frezako and Verahk's remaining Shadow Panther. Fearing for her life, Ventra slowly backed away from the battle only for Proto-Beast to try and stop her. Unwilling to stay, Ventra severed Proto-Beast's left arm and fleed. She made it out of Karda Nui, only to be captured by the Lepidian bounty hunter, Raduke and his companion, Toa Distrex. She was then transported to an empty pocket dimension, via Raduke's energy cannon. She was later released from her prison on an island far to south by Raduke, where she was then brought before Makuta Cordak who offered her a "propostion". This proposition was in fact membership into the Legion of Shadows, an offer Ventra accepted. Cordak later revealed he was in fact an aged version of Verahk, who had been thrown back in time due the effects of the Kanohi Vahi. Legion of Shadows Later on, Ventra, and several other members of the Legion, met up with Cordak and his general, Kylla, in the fortresses' main chamber. There, Kylla and Cordak began assigning the group missions to further their goals of universal domination. Ventra was teamed with Osbek, and the pair were sent to the island of Zakaz, where a guide would escort them to an underground tunnel system which would lead them to a rare artifact known as the Blizzard Stone. During their voyage to the island, Ventra and Osbek stopped by the island of Stelt, where they patched up their sea vessel and purchased supplies from a Steltian laborer associated with Verahk. The pair then resumed their journey and eventually reached Zakaz, and after meeting with their guide, traveled to the tunnel system that supposedly led to the Blizzard Stone. However, the tunnel's network was more complex than their guide had originally anticipated, and the group found themselves wondering through the tunnels for a number of hours. After fighting their way through numerous traps, the group reached the entrance to the Blizzard Stone's chamber. However, the room was sealed off by a large, armored door, and to make matters worse, an invisible guard attacked the group. Whilst Osbek focused on opening the door, Ventra and the pair's guide decided to combat it. However, the guide was decapitated by the guard, leaving Ventra to fight it alone. After Ventra pressured Osbek, the Skakdi managed to crack the door's lock, and get it open. After successfully passing through, Venta and Osbek discovered the Blizzard Stone and took it. After digging their way to the surface, Ventra and Osbek managed to blast themselves out of the side of a mountain. After exiting, Ventra picked up a familiar scent, belonging to Pyra. Remembering Pyra as one of Verahk's experiments, Ventra ordered Osbek to contact Cordak and inform him of their discovery. Surprised at Pyra's survival, Cordak ordered Ventra and Osbek to capture Pyra and bring her to him. Despite the duo's best attempts, Pyra managed to escape after her Faxon accidentally activated and teleported her away. Unwilling to let her escape, Osbek and Ventra decided to track her. After several hours of tracking her, Ventra and Osbek managed to reach an area that Ventra sensed Pyra had been near. After scanning the area for the Toa, Ventra discovered that Pyra was being accompanied by someone else. The pair then vanished, intending to see if Pyra was in the proximity. Eventually, their patience paid off, and Pyra and her companion, Moliki, were caught by the pair. Ventra took on Moliki, using her powers of invisibility combined with her fighting prowess to defeat him. Before a final blow could be struck, Moliki dived towards Pyra in an attempt to protect her from Osbek. After dealing with the Skakdi, he sent several bursts of Fire at Ventra, forcing her back. After recovering, she unleashed her full power against the two Toa, though they were protected by a shield of Light created by an alternative Zomahk. Mistaking him for the Zomahk from her own universe, Ventra was slightly panicked at his arrival, knowing that the Zomahk of her universe had been killed several weeks ago. Before she could do anything else, Fang Tooth pinned her against the floor. After Moliki summoned Fang Tooth back to his side, Zomahk used his powers to teleport the group away. Although angered at their escape, Ventra deemed they were still on the island, sensing Pyra's energy nearby. After explaining this to Osbek, the pair continued their search. Eventually, they tracked the group down and ambushed them. Ventra squared off against Zomahk, though only ended up having one of her armed severed. After revealing the reason of her mutation, Ventra attacked the Makuta again, this time doing damage to his Protosteel armor. Osbek, who had captured Pyra, asked her to depart before Verahk became impatient. However, Toa Hydros and Kazepza arrived, dealing a blow to Ventra that sent her reeling. Hydros then revealed that he and Kazepza had allied with the local Skakdi warlord Trakshee and her forces, who subsequently joined the battle. Ventra was then confronted by the combined forces of Hydros, Zomahk, Kazepza, and Orek, and quickly defeated. However, before she could be captured, Verahk's general, Zevrahk, and a squad of Rahkshi arrived to give her and Osbek aid. She engaged Kazepza in the battle that followed, eventually defeating her by using her invisibility powers to sneak up on the Toa and defeat her with a high amount of electricity. However, before she could kill the Toa, Ventra herself was electrocuted into unconsciousness by an invisible entity. She was then dragged off the battlefield by this being. Ventra then awoke two days later in an abandoned island manor, being restrained by a giant magnetic device, enclosed with an invisible force shield. She was then confronted by Herkain, a female Mersion scientist employed by her captor. After a failed attempt at trying to break free and attack Herkain, Ventra demanded to know the reasons for her captivity, at which point Proto-Beast, who revealed himself to be the being her kidnapper, arrived. The male Protodillian then proceeded to explain that both himself and Ventra had much information to share with one another. After dismissing Herkain, Proto-Beast began questioning Ventra on the Protodilian race, demanding to know if they were both part of that race. Though Ventra refused to reply, Proto-Beast felt her silence was confirmation enough for him. Proto-Beast then left, giving Ventra the chance to rest before he returned to deliver more questions. Deciding to attempt an escape, Ventra absorbed all the electrical energies of the devices containing her, result in a feedback of energy that caused a massive explosion. Proto-Beast and Herkain arrived shortly after, and Ventra engaged the female Mersion in a brief duel, during which she lost her arm severed. After regenerating her limb and defeating Herkain, Ventra disabled Proto-Beast and made off down one of the manor's corridors. However, before she could get too far, Ventra encountered Proto-Beast's two guard Rahi, a pair of Protodax. This distracted her long enough for Proto-Beast to sneak up behind her and electrocute her into unconsciousness. When she awoke again, she found herself in Proto-Beast's captivity, she attempted to threaten her fellow Protodilian, only to back off once she was menaced by Proto-Beast's Protodax pets, Zerva and Cravek. After explaining the nature of his guard beasts, Ventra demanded answers as to why Proto-Beast was holding her captive, to which the bounty hunter replied by saying he desired information on their race. After deducing he was dying from unknown causes, Ventra offered to give Proto-Beast her full cooperation in trying to find a cure for his sickness in exchange for two things: her freedom, and Proto-Beast's services in killing Makuta Verahk. Abilities, Tools, & Traits Personality and Traits Ventra is one of Verahk's greatest apprentices. She is a powerful warrior with exceptional combat abilities, often defeating foes with only her experience of hand-to-hand combat. She is also an unmatched assassin, as she has taken more than a few lives without her victims even knowing who had struck them down. Powers and Tools Ventra sports strong, razor-sharp talons that can produce an electrical charge as well as rip through protosteel. She also wields powerful jaws filled with sharp teeth, and a muscular tail equipped with a blade. As a Protodite mutated in virtually the exact same way, Ventra possesses the same abilities as Proto-Beast; including laser vision, keen senses, telepathy, telekinesis, the power to become invisible, and highly developed healing abilities. In addition, Ventra has honed her senses to a special energy marked on Pyra, meaning if she is in close proximity, Ventra can track her down. Trivia *Ventra's name and character were inspired by Asajj Ventress, a Dark Jedi from the Star Wars series. *Ventra's quote was suggested by user . Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Toa Hydros Category:Legion of Shadows Category:Rahi